Moving On
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: What Dean dosen't know won't hurt him, but it will hurt Sam. Everytime Dean leaves on a hunt the monster hurts him Sam wants to tell Dean about the monster but is scared Can Dean help Sam before the monster kills him. Non-Con Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I edited and changed a few things in the first few chapters but not really. The changes don't happen until chapter 5, anyways enjoy if you are new to this story and leave a review!**

 **Chapter 1**

Sam had to leave, this had gone on for far too long and he was tired. Tired of trying to hide what was happening from Dean, he was tired of this happening period.

"Strip," John ordered his sixteen year old son.

"No," Sam said almost whispering. He knew it would be worst but he couldn't help it. Shaking Sam backed away toward the door of his and Dean's room trying to get away from his father as he could. "I'll tell" he said full on quivering. "I'll tell Dean this time and he'll kill you."

John laughed and shook his head. "We've been doing this for about a year now Sam. Don't you think that he already knows."

Sam froze at the accusation. _No Dean wouldn't let this happen._ _He wouldn't let dad hurt me like this._ _I'm so stupid I should have told Dean when this first started, even if I was scared._

Sam was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see his dad move closer until it was to late. John grabbed Sam around the waist and threw him on the bed face first. Sam got up quickly moving into a fighting position.

John scoffed. "Do you really think you can beat me. I'm the one who taught you everything you know."  
Sam didn't know what to do his John had took his phone. That was the first to go when Dean had went on a hunt alone and knew he wouldn't be calling for hours.

 _"Please Dean,"_ Sam prayed. _"Help me."_

He quickly jabbed his fist at John's face only to have it knocked away. It took nearly fifteen minutes for John to hit him hard enough that Sam stayed down. It was the longest that he had ever lasted and he would have been proud if it was Dean, but he was terrified.  
John hit him one more time for good measure.

 _Shit what will Dean say when he sees these bruises? I'll just say that he got beaten up by a bunch of kids_ John thought.

John then took off his clothes before he leaner over a dazed Sam and undressed him.

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: rape, child abuse**

 **Chapter 2**

Dean was on his way back to the house where he stayed with his younger brother and dad temporarily. He had finished the hunt early so he can be home for Sam's eighteenth birthday. Dean had told his dad that he wanted to be with Sam but he insisted for him to go. Well Dean wasn't going to disappoint his father but also wanted to be there for his little brother. He was on his way home.

Sam was in so much pain. _God it hurts so much. Please make it stop!_ Sam sobbed in his head. The belt buckle cracked against his back again and again. Sam couldn't help the screams that came out of his mouth. He tried to stop screaming but that just egged John on more.

"Be quiet!" John yelled. "Be a man, men don't sniffle." When Sam thought he was about to pass out the beating stopped. But Sam knew it wasn't over. He knew that John would rape him. It hurt Sam so much that his own father would do this to him. He felt so disgusting. John jerked Sam's legs up putting him on his hands and knees exposing him and pulled his hair back making him look in his eyes. Sam couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"Mom would be ashamed of you." _Oh fuck! No please tell me I didn't say that out loud._

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. What right did his wife's murderer have to say that to him. He was so furious that he adjusted Sam's legs thrusting in one go with force.

"Aaahhh," Sam screamed so loud that he thought he felt his throat tear. John had hurt him every time he did this but made sure that he stretched him so he could function the next day.

Sam kept screaming as John thrust harder and deeper using Sam's blood as lubricant. John had slammed a hand on his mouth and started whispering in his ear that Dean knew about this. He approved of it. That he deserved it because he killed their mother. The pain not only in his body but in his mind the spiteful and untrue words buried in his heart. So Sam did what any other eighteen year old boy would do in his place, he broke.

Sam couldn't scream any more. His voice went hoarse minutes ago? He wasn't sure but all he knew and felt was John abusing his body. John had gagged him with his own underwear. His breath caught when John flipped him over for deeper penetration, grunting like a wild man. He must be close.

 _Disgusting_ John thought as he flipped his son back over. He was crying so hard he could hardly breathe as tears and snot decorated his face. Just as he was about to cum he felt something that made his blood run cold. He felt the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his skull and heard the gravely voice of his eldest son.

"Get off of him. Who the fuck are you because you sure as hell ain't my dad."

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dean. Son. This isn't what it looks like. Just put the gun down and let me explain." John pleaded with his eldest son. He was still inside of Sam but he had to tread lightly as Dean still hadn't moved the gun from his head.

"It isn't what it looks like!? I should fucking kill you." Dean said. He was trying to keep a cool head for Sam's sake. He didn't want to do anything stupid and get Sam more hurt than he already is.

John slowly puts his hands up from Sam's waist in surrender. "Just let me explain son."

"Son!? You are not my dad!" Dean yelled at John gun still drawn. "Get. Off. Of. Him. Now!" Blood comes out of Sam's abused hole as John pulls out. Sam whimpers quietly. "You son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you for this."

"Dean please just-just let me explain damn it!" John tries.

"Explain! You raped your own son! Your flesh and blood! My little brother!" Dean's voice started to crack. He was about to pull the trigger but the sound of Sam's voice stopped him.

"Dean please. Don't do it." Sam says softly. He was trying to get up off the bed but was to weak to move.

"No Sammy not after what he did to you. He has to die!" Dean tried to reason with him. He doesn't know how this happened, when it started, or how long its been going on. But he will make sure Sam is safe and away from this sicko.

"But he's our dad Dean. Even though he did what he did. I deserved it. Its all my fault." Sam tells Dean brokenly. Dean looks at Sam for a second before he sees a man he use to call dad try to leave.

Dean shoots him in the leg. John drops and screams in agony. "Don't even think about it."

"Dean. Please don't do this." Sam begs.

Dean curses in his head. He has to get Sammy out of here.

"Look Dean-" John says holding his left leg to stop the bleeding.

"Shut up! Don't you say not one word." Dean threatens him. He goes over to Sam and looks him over. He sees the red marks on his back and tries to go back and finish John but Sam grabs his wrist to stop him. Dean looks in his baby brother's hazel green eyes and see he is in pain.

He briefly looks at John who still is trying to stop the bleeding in his leg and glaring at him. He goes in the dresser beside his bed and grabs some handcuffs so they will have a bit of time to get away from John.

John pushes himself back towards the wall as Dean closes in on him with the gun and handcuffs. Dean hits John hard on the temple knocking him out and then proceeds to drag him into the bathroom and use one handcuff to cuff his left wrist to the pipes inside the toilet and cuffs his right leg to the knob in the shower.  
Dean then wets a rag so he can clean Sam up. He goes in the mirror cabinet and grabs some disinfectant to bring to Sam, but stops at the door to glare at John. He makes his way back to the bed where Sam lay helpless and bleeding.

"Oh Sammy," Dean whispers to himself. Sam wouldn't look at him. "I'll take care of you Sammy I promise." He then puts the rag to Sam's hole.  
Sam shakes his head no and pushes Dean's hand away. "I have to Sammy. I don't want you to get infected. After we're done imma get us out of here. I promise baby brother." Sam moves his hand away and let Dean clean him up.

Dean shows Sam the disinfectant. He whimpers and bites his lip but nods his head anyway because he knows it has to be done. Sam holds his breath as Dean disinfects his hole. When Dean is finished with that Sam lets him do his back as well. Once Dean finishes he helps Sam put on some clothes. There is complete silence as Dean quickly packs some clothes and weapons for the both of them.

"What now?" Sam asks Dean when he comes back from loading bags. Dean just looks at him and looks away.

"I don't know Sammy. We will figure it out. Just like we always do."

Even though Sam is not sure he nods his head anyway. Dean gives Sam some pills for the pain and helps him into the 1967 Chevy Impala his 'dad' gave him for his twentieth birthday.

They pull off in the night. Leaving John unconscious in the bathroom with no money or weapons.  
As long as we have each other. Nothing else matters Sammy. I'll always be there to protect you. Dean thinks to himself as he watches Sam fall asleep in the passenger seat. He looks in the backseat that has Sam's present.

"Happy birthday Sammy."

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We don't exactly have family to turn to except the pastor that looked after us when dad would leave to hunt. Dad or should I say John, said to always go to him for help. I don't think going to Pastor Jim will help us much.

I still cant believe he would do that to his own son. Its been a week and neither of us have gotten a call or text from John, good lets keep it that way. I'm assuming he went to the pastor to get him to look for them. Bastard.

I'm sure I will get a call soon. Knowing John he wont give up. And I'd be damned if he so much as touches Sammy. I need a plan though. I know we can't live on the road like we always did but we can't stay in one place either.

Wait there was this old man that we went to sometimes.

"What was his name? Robby something? No Bobby...Stinger?"

"Singer. Bobby Singer Dean," Sam says dejectively.

"Right."

 _So South Dakota it is._

They check out of the hotel they stayed in. And make there way to Bobby's. Making stops here and there. All the while keeping an eye out for John or any hunters that happen to be in the vicinity and stay clear of them.

"Sam. I'm going to take care of you. Okay? I know-I know I failed to protect you from...him. If I had known. If...only I payed more-"

"Dean please. I don't want to talk about it. Okay. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know because I was scared to tell you. Just...leave it only right now Dean. Please ," Sam begged me.

"...alright Sammy."

The Winchester's leave Oregon in silence with the radio on as background music. Dean glances towards Sam every now and again to make sure he's alright. He is either looking out the window or sleeping.

 **Bobby's Place**

I turn off the Impala as we pull up to Bobby's place. There's a moment of silence between us before Sam gets out. I go after him.

"Sam."

He knocks on the door as I walk up beside him. Bobby answers with a shot gun in his hands but pits it down when he sees us.

"Oh he boys. How are ya?" He asks.

"We're good Bobby. We alive ain't we? Heh."

Sam stays quiet.

"That you are. Is your asshat of a father here with you?"

We both hesistate to answer.

"Well I ain't got all day."

"No. Its just me and Sammy here."

"Everything ok?"

I glance at Sam. "Yea...everything's peachy. We're...hanging in there man."

He doesn't believe it but let us in anyway. The place is littered with bottles everywhere. Dusty old books. I mean like seriously not even a Playboy magazine in sight.

"Sorry bout the mess but I wasn't exactly expecting company. So what can I do for you boys?"

"We need a place to stay for awhile," Sam speaks up for the first time.

"I'm sorry what. In case you haven't noticed I'm not running a five star hotel here."

"Bobby...look ok. We kinda had a really bad...fall out with John. And we split the first chance we got."

"What kind of fallout?" Bobby asks arms crossed.

 **A/n: Hope u guys enjoyed this. Tell me how I'm doing so far and if u like it. Also what u want to c happen in upcoming chapters. I promise u we have not seen the last of dear old John Winchester. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _"Sam!" his dad called from the other room._

 _"Yea dad," Sam answered voice cracking from worry and stress. Please don't please don't his mind chanted._

 _"Come here," John's voice low and rough._

 _Sam slid his homework off his lap and to the table. He trudged slowly into John's bedroom. John stood naked beside the bed. His body hard and scarred from the years in the military and hunting. Before he could say anything Sam interrupted._

 _"Please dad Dean could be back any minute."_

 _John smiled and. Sam tried not to look at John's twitching erection._

 _"Oh no Sammy boy. I gave Dean two hundred bucks and gave him a long weekend on account on him doing a great job on the last hunt. I told him we needed to spend some time together, just you and me," John smirked._

"No dad. Don't make me. Please," Sam whimpered in his sleep.

 _"I don't want to," Sam whimpered trying not to cringe as John strips him and pushed him onto the bed. He crawls on top of Sam._

 _"But I want to Sam!" John growled in his ear. John reached down and grabbed a hand full of curly brown locks. "You just shut up and do as you're told."_

 _Sam, who knew better by now, just laid there as John quickly squirted some oil in his hands and pushed three fingers in Sam's hole without warning._

 _"Dean...please. Big brother. Help me."_

 _"Ow," Sam shouted._

 _He squirmed as his dad looked hungrily at him as he fingered his son. Sam kept moving and trying to push John off but John grabbed them and pinned them down above his head._

 _"Your brother wont be back for three days. So I can leave you with a good 'lesson' to keep us both over," John whispered in his ear. "Repent Sammy, for your sins. REPENT!"_

 _"Please..please...please stop," Sam whimpered as as John continued hurt him._

 _All he got in return was a hard thrust of fingers. John had enough 'foreplay' and pulled out his fingers and slowly worked his hard erection into Sam's hole. Sam couldn't help it, the pain, it hurts so bad. Sam pushed and tugged with his arms trying to make him stop but it was like pulling at a mountain, the man didn't move._

 _John took on a brutal pace looking into his son's teary eyes. "Say you love me Sammy, say it," John demanded._

 _Sam shook his head no and John moved his hands and squeezed Sam's throat._

 _"Say you love Sammy!" His dad screamed while still choking him. "Say you love me."_

Sam screamed and jerked awake hands rubbing on his neck. "Its not real. Its not real," he said to himself catching his breath. Dean comes rushing in.

"Sammy. Sam! Its ok I'm here," Dean holds him close and rocks him against his chest. "He's not going to hurt you. I promise. I'm here its ok."

"I'm ok. I'm ok," he panted wiping his tears and sweat from his face and leans into his brother's chest.

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam pov

I can hear Dean telling me its ok. I know I'm safe with Dean but how safe? Dean will protect me like he always does but he cant be with me 24/7. Some how I have to cope with this and not be a burden on him and now recently Bobby.

I know he wouldn't mind but I need to fend for myself I'm eighteen for christ sakes! Dean doesn't need to know about this. Or anyone for that matter. It'll be just me that knows about my father's transgressions.

My mind is going to tear break me down one of these days. If only I had good memories to rely on or to dream about. The only time I am happy is when I'm with my brother or I'm at school.

I wonder if staying here at Bobby's things will change? If he will let me go on my own path? You know do something different.

"Sammy."

Dean cuts through his rambling thoughts.

"Are you with me Sammy?" I nod my head. "You've been staring blankly at the wall for ten minutes when I was calling your name."

Really its been that long already?

"'M fine. I just..." I break down crying again. "How could he...hhhee...do ttthhhis...DDDEAN? I'm his...sson. Why? Why? Whhyyy?"

"I don't know babyboy. I just don't know."

"So what exactly did he do?" Bobby asks from the bedroom door.

Neither of us say anything. Just my sobbing quietly. I close my eyes tight. I don't want to talk about it. Not since I just had that dream about my own dad sexual abusing me while my brother left for a few days.

I can hear footsteps. Each step he takes it feels like my heart beat mimicks it. Then i feel the bed dip on the other side of me. I feel Dean squeeze me tighter to him.

"Boys I cant help you if you don't tell me something. I need to know so that I know what I'm getting myself into." He sighs. "Does this have to do with that idjit of a father John?"

I whimper at the sound of his name and push my face into the crook of Dean's neck. I guess you can say it was instinct.

"Dean?"

"Yea Bobby?"

"What happened with John?"

I feel him take a deep breath. "He uh...I don't know how to explain it. I don't want to upset Sam with my anger more than he already is. Its really up to Sam. I don't know everything that happened," Dean says.

"So we have to wait until he's ready to talk then."

"Yea..."

Dean pov

Bobby told me to meet him in the living room when I'm done with Sam. I waited until Sam went to sleep, which wasn't long. I try to lay Sam back on the bed but he wouldn't let go so i had to pry him off me.

As I walk down the stairs my mind contemplates what exactly I tell Bobby. Do I tell him what happened with John? The full truth? Or just what I assumed that has happened for God only knows for how long?

I get to the living room to see Bobby drinking on the couch. I sit beside him quietly.

"Well?"

Dean sighs. "I don't know everything or how long its been going on. I should of seen it Bobby. Looked for the signs and the difference in his behavior but to me everything seemed fine with him. I just...why him? It should of stopped with me. He should of never even looked at Sammy."

"Woah woah wait a minute. Looked at him like what? What should have stopped with you?" Bobby stops me.

I let out a shaky breath and tell him what happened on Sam's birthday. Bobby doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

"And this happened...all on his birthday?"

I nod my head.

"So he did all of that and you didn't kill him?"

"Sam didn't want me to. He said even though he did that. He's still our dad," I tell him.

"The hell with that BS! I would of carved the fucker's heart out and then shot him in the head for good measure. The boy don't know what he was talking bout. I already have a reason to kill that SOB but this just gives me more motivation."

 **A\n:** **So do you agree with Bobby or with Sam's plea to keep John alive?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean's POV

It's been three weeks but Sam seems to be getting better, well at least on the surface. I try to get him to do something other than moping in the bedroom. I don't want him to get way into his head and thinking the absolute worst. I'd do anything for my baby brother. He's all I got now and there's no way I'm going to let him think he's alone. I won't have it. He doesn't do anything but look at the wall or stare at the ceiling with a blank look on his face.

~Flashback~

I knock on the door to our shared bedroom.

"Hey Sammy. You alright in there?" I ask.

No answer. I knock again. No answer.

"Sammy come on answer me." Still no answer. "Alright I'm coming in ok?"

I open the door to see Sam in the bed curled up in a ball with his head into his knees. I call his name again but he doesn't move an inch. I really hate seeing him like this. I want so badly to see him smile again, laugh again. Just knowing that he's here with me and away from that monster puts me at ease if only for awhile.

He's gonna find us sooner or later, and for Sammy's sake and mine I'd prefer later. I love Bobby and all he's a better father than our own but this won't last. John WILL eventually catch up to us if he hadn't already, and he's just waiting for the right time pounce.

I walk up to him and run my fingers through his hair and still no reaction. I don't know whether if that's a good sign or bad one. Still running my hands through his hair as I sit beside him and hum the melody mom used to sing to me. As I hum to him Sam moves his head up a little to peek at me through his bangs. I give him a small smile and put my head down to his so our foreheads touch.

"I love you little brother, I do but...I don't know what to do here," I tell him quietly. "Tell me what to do Sam. Tell me how I can help you get through this. We don't cope the same way so please."

Sam looks back down and tries to go back into hiding but I stop him. He looks back up to me using the puppy dog eyes to the fullest.

"Sorry Sammy but its time to get outta bed. At least get out the room if you don't want to go outside. I'll even make you something to eat but please don't stay in here all day. You know you'll grow mushrooms around you if you keep moping like this?"

Sam just glares at me. Well that's better than nothing. I hear a grumble coming from him and I try not to laugh as his face turns pink. I give him a pat on the head and start walking towards the door.

"I'll fix us some lunch. Come down when you're ready."

Well at least I got some type of reaction. It may not be the reaction I wanted from him but at least I know he isn't too far gone where I have to watch his every move so he doesn't harm himself. Thank God for that. Running my hands down my face with all these thoughts about what we should do and what to do if we encounter John. So into my thoughts I almost missed the sound of Sam coming in the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"Just in time," I say with hopefully a smile on my face. "Here, a nice peanut butter and jelly sand which annnd some milk. Huh huh," I nudge him. "Come on give me something here."

Sam takes a small bite. He shrugs.

"That's it?"

He nods.

"Whatever, you know its the best damn pb & j you've ever had bitch," I scoff and sit in front of him with my own sand which.

I get a kick in the shin for that. When we finish our lunch and clean up I catch Sammy's shoulder. "You're safe Sammy. Don't worry so much I'll look after you just like I always have."

He nods and gives me a hug and I accept it. Pulling apart I ask him what he's going to do for the rest of the day, I get a shrug in response.

"I suggested reading but all Bobby's got is folklore here. We could go to the library if you want."

As soon as I said anything about going out he feel him tense up at the same time his eyes widened. Shaking his head and moving into the living room sitting down with his head in his hands. Following I ask him what's wrong, he just keeps shaking his head no.

"You don't want to leave?"

He nods this time.

"Ok. What do you want me to do? Want me to go and get you some books then?"

He shakes his head and grabs a random book off the table and shows it to me.

"Alright I get."

I mess up his hair as I get up and get a swat from him. I just chuckle at him.

~End Flashback~

I know that he needs time, I get that but what can I do? He doesn't really talk to either of us. I thought that he would at least say something to Bobby, who is really concerned about him especially since he found a case. He isn't sure if Sam can handle it at the moment. I have to agree with Bobby and he's right but I don't feel right without having him by my side. And yes I trust Bobby and all but still I'd rather keep an eye on him myself but at the same time I have a job to do.

Damn it!

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/n: I should put a mental illness warning. I think I did but just in case...**

 **Warning: mental illness**

 **3 Weeks Ago**

 **John**

Waking up to a cleaning lady while he's naked, is really not something he prefers to wake up to. She just stares at him wide-eyed at his dick.

"You just gonna stand there and look or are you gonna help me out here!?"

She jumps snapping out of it but looks confused as to how to get me out of it. John is still handcuffed to the toilet and to the shower knob body stretched out. He takes a deep breath and tries the cuff from the shower first, there's a slight give but not enough.

John looks to the lady still standing there like deer in headlights. He sees her name tag 'Vivian'.

"Vivian!" She perks up. "Be a sweetheart and see if there is a duffle bag in the room somewhere would ya?" She nods her head and goes looking. John would be a bit nicer to her but is really not on the mood for anything at the moment.

 _Oh when I get my hands back on that brat he's gonna pay. And that fucker Dean taking his side at that! He'll pay just as much if not worse. How can both of my boys betray me like this! D_ _ean taking up for that little shit! He was suppose to be my little solider doing what I say when I say! I'll wring his neck. Choke him with my bare hands, make him submit to once again be my toy soldier!_

John thought this as he tried pulling on the cuff on the shower adrenaline surging in his body by his thoughts and finally getting it loose and off. Shaking his leg to get some feeling in it John gets up and starts pulling on the pipe to loose it.

"Vivian!"

She runs back into the bathroom.

"The bag? Anything!?"

Shaking her head "N-No."

He internal sighs.

"I'm going to kill him. I didn't even get off fucking bastard. I don't know what is going on in his head but siding with that killer of a son. Hell that little bitch isnt even my son. He's a monster and always will be. He killed my wife, oh my sweet sweet Mary, gone! Because of him!"

John didnt realize that he was pulling and yanking on the pipe until water splashed in his face.

"Son of a...bitch! Vivian!" John turned to the doorway Vivian was nowhere to be found. "Well thanks for the help Vivian!"

John left the bathroom to the main room to find all his stuff gone. The only thing that was his was his clothes that he had on. He looks in his pockets for a cell phone, which is gone along with his wallet with all his money.

Since there's no phone in the room he's in hehas to make the long walk to the front desk. Walking to the front desk with determination he thinks about all the ways he could get get his hands on his boys. John thinks about how they betrayed him.

 _How they betrayed their flesh and blood, their family! How could Dean turn his back on him? After all we've been through. How could he side with that little bitch and turn on me!? His own father! Dean was his little soldier. Doing what he says and when to do it. A good soldier that obeyed his commander but now all of a sudden he sides with that killer!_

 _The same killer that killed my wife, his MOTHER! I'm not crazy I know what I'm doing and I'm not in the wrong. If I have to choke him into submission and make him see things my way I will. He'll be the good little soldier I want him to be._

 _And as for that little Bitch he'll come back I know he will. It'll be just like always broken little bitch who does what he's told told and father's Good Soldier. One big happy family. Until then they can enjoy their little freedom for now because when I get ahold of them there won't be any._

 **Review?**


End file.
